ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A chegada de kenkor parte 3
a chegada de kenkor é o decimo episodio da primeira temporada de goldy 55 omniverse sipsinose kenkor usa seus novos poderes pra derrotar goldy mais ele volta para terra trazendo kenkor para terra novamente historia o episodio começa do mesmo jeito que o anterior acabou com o kenkor de 70 metros prestes a destruir goldy goldy:game over goldy começa a correr do pe de kenkor mais ele o segue goldy:vamos omnitrix recarrega omnitrix:bateria insuficiente goldy:eu não ligo vamos goldy aperta o omnitrix com muita força e ele entra em modo de sobrecarga eo transforma no frankengoldy goldy:frankengoldy vai ter que servir goldy joga uma tempestade de raios no kenkor que o fazem cair goldy:show de bola kenkor fica com 5 metros kenkor:isso ainda não acabou goldy:pra min sim goldy começa a espancalo mais ele desvia de todos os socos goldy:ai cara kenkor joga goldy bem longe goldy:isso nao pode ficar pior doque ja esta goldy muda de forma para pterodactyl goldy:eu retiro o que eu disse goldy joga um cabo de energia em kenkor eo joga pra longe goldy:ta gostando kenkor goldy joga outro cabo de enrgia em kenkor mais ele segura goldy:odeio cabo de guerra goldy dispara um raio pela boca e muda pra copiador goldy:ai cara logo agora que eu tava gostando do papagaio voador kekor:HAHA! o que voce pretende com isso me matar de rir goldy:talvez algo melhor goldy se multiplica em varios clones e começa a espancar kenkor kenkor:saiam de cima de min kenkor fica com 70 metros e começa a tirar alguns dos clones de goldy de cima dele goldy:não adianta somos infinitos goldy muda pra sapo boi goldy:eu odeio esse relogio goldy pula e começa a subir em kenkor kenkor:saia de cima de min reptil goldy:eu sou um anfibio goldy usa sua lingua pra bater no olho de kenkor kenkor:meu olho não inxergo nada goldy:a intenção é essa goldy morde o chifre de kenkor eo faz cair mais pula pro chão antes goldy:tenho que admitir esse alien é irado kenkor:isto ainda não acabou goldy: olha so o que roubei seu controlisinho goldy mostra o controle na mao para kenkor kenkor:meu controle de teletransporte goldy muda pra planta carnivora goldy:então serve pra isso goldy aperta o botão e volta para terra kenkor:humano tolo kenkor teleporta pra terra tabem vitor:finalmente chegamos galvan mark II vitor pousa a nave vitor:eu diria que pelos estragos daqui ele esteve aqui a pouco tempo florzinha:(rugido) vitor:tabom vamos voltar na terra aparece kenkor jogando goldy num predio mais ele volta eo morde kenkor:como ousa apopplexiano goldy:eu sou um humano quer que eu te mande a real niguem manda no tigrão e sai vivo kenkor fica com 70 metros eo chuta pra outro predio goldy:para de me chutar em predios isso deixa o tigrão zangado goldy começa a jogar varios carros no kenkor eo fazem cair num predio goldy:ta gostando goldy muda pra tartaruga goldy:pois so ta começando goldy começa a girar e jogando ar no kenkor fazendo o cair num poste eletrico e ele leva um choque kenkor:agora é hora de levar pro modo pesado goldy:jura voce tava no easy kenkor lança um raio cosmico no goldy goldy:omnitrix por favor num alien util goldy muda pro novo alien goldy:eu voltei a ser espera eu nao estou com o omnitrix essa não tem dna humano no omnitrix kenkor segura goldy pela mão goldy:tenho que aturar minha nova forma alienigena e ainda tem voce kenkor:sua hora chegou ao fim goldy:Abeo Exorior goldy cria um campo de força e desaparece kenkor:oque onde esta goldy:bem pertinho de voce na sua cabeça Adfishio Potentia goldy joga varios feixes de mana pelas maos e usa isso pra chegar um a predio mais acaba caindo em queda livre goldy:caramba to me sentindo um magico Amplusmica goldy cria um monte de flores e cai emcima delas e então se transforma no ostra goldy:logo agora que eu tava gostando do magico kenkor:ora seu verme goldy joga varios jatos de agua em kenkor mais ele o pega mesmo assim kenkor:dessista e sua morte sera menos dolorida goldy:so por cima do meu cadaver goldy joga varios jatos de agua no ceu formando nuvems de tempestades e varios raios acertam kenkor goldy:agora voce tera que ficar pequeno senão voce sera um grande para raio kenkor fica menor e pula pra cima do predio goldy:enganei o bobo na casca do ovo goldy vira yeti eletrico goldy:a vingança do tigrão continua goldy joga um raio no ceu e cai um maior ainda emcima dele goldy:vamo la voce consegue goldy suga todos raios ao redor e joga em kenkor o fazendo cair no chão goldy:game over goldy pula do predio e da um soco em kenkor em queda livre kenkor:isto ainda não acabou goldy aperta o simbolo do omnitrix e se transforma no copiador goldy:voce tera que passar por min e meus clones goldy faz varias copias goldy:preparar aguarda e ja parede de som os goldy fazem uma parede de som deixando kenkor quase surdo kenkor:isso nem dueu goldy:talvez voce deva dar um oi aos meus amigos os goldy fazem outra parede de som mais dessa vez em formato de piramide e os goldy's apertam o simbolo do omnitrix e viram iguana artica goldy's:IGUANA ARTICA! kenkor:polar manzardill golsy's:o nome é IGUANA ARTICA! os goldy's começan a jogar um bafo congelante em kenkor o transformando num bloco de gelo goldy:agora galera levantem esse bloco de gelo com toda força que voces tem os iguana artica pegam o bloco de gelo eo jogam no mar bem la no fundo goldy:finalmente acabou ja não tava aguentando mais esse cara a transformação acaba omnitrix:bateria em 0% nessecita recarregar goldy:tabem não te aguento omnitrix chega a nave de vitor na terra vitor:cade o kenkor goldy:joguei ele no mar pra conhecer um amiguinho no oceano kenkor:este lugar esta cheio de criaturas horriveis que horror monstro marinho:(rugido) kenkor:não por favor não NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO o monstro marinho o coloca perto da sua boca eo episodio acaba personagens * goldy * Vitor porto * florzinha(cameo) * monstro marinho vilões * kenkor transformaçoes * frankengoldy(primeira aparição) * pterodactyl(primeira aparição) * sapo boi(primeira aparição) * planta carnivora * tigrão * tartaruga(primeira aparição) * goldymago(primeira aparição) * ostra(primeira aparição) * yeti eletrico(primeira aparição) * copiador(primeira aparição x2) * iguana artica curiosidades * este é um dos episodios com mais transformaçoes Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Episodios de goldy 55 omniverse Categoria:Arco kenkor